With the increased desire for water conservation while maintaining healthy yard and crops, it has become important to use the advances in technology and communication systems to provide efficient use of water resources.
What is needed are methods, systems, and computer program implemented products for regulating the use of water in areas that are predictable and often over watered because caretakers and/or older irrigations systems are not responsive enough to effectively conserve water while maintaining aesthetically pleasing or healthy landscapes.